The Last Sushi Knife
by Sisterpups
Summary: Rioichi Cooper, now broken out of prison with the help of Sly and the gang, has returned to steal back his sushi knives and restore his restaurant. But when he finds the last knife, he runs into a little bit of trouble with guards, rats and...another ancestor of the Cooper Gang? One-shot!


**A/N: Hey people, what's up? This is my second fic for Sly Cooper! This is just a little one-shot I thought of about the new upcoming game Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, this being about Sly's awesome ancestor Rioichi Cooper. The summary says all, so I hope you all like it! I don't own Sly and Co. but I do own Jade, who will appear later in the story! Reviews would be awesome! Enjoy! **

…..

…..

_Click_. _Click_. _Click_.

The sound was coming from the window of a local sushi restaurant. The building was crawling with guards on night patrol. Everywhere you looked, there was a boar with a lantern walking around just trying to stay awake on such a quiet, uneventful evening.

_Click_. The window finally unlocked and was now slowly opening. A silhouetted figure climbed through it and set foot inside the restaurant. The figure made sure he was undetected by the guards as he climbed a steel pipe, and spire jumped onto one of the hanging lights. He pulled out a device from his pocket and answered an incoming call.

"Rioichi, are you there?" Bentley's voice sounded from the binocucom.

"Yes, I managed to unlock one of the windows to my restaurant. Tell me, what are my objectives?" Rioichi Cooper answered the turtle's call.

"Listen carefully," Bentley started. "If you haven't noticed, this place is _packed _with guards. You have to be _really _sneaky if you want to stay undetected."

Rioichi only nodded and didn't say a word. He knew he was sneaky; he was a ninja!

"By the way, why knives?" Bentley suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"Your sushi knives. Why use them as a key to unlock a door?"

Rioichi looked at the turtle through the binocucom with confusion. "I'm a skilled sushi chef. Why wouldn't I use them for keys to doors in a sushi restaurant?"

Bentley just blinked.

"It helps enforce the security in my restaurant. Anybody can just walk in with a regular key." Rioichi explained.

"Well, anybody can just walk in with a sushi knife, too!" Bentley added.

The ninja just stared, not amused. There was a short silence.

"Anyway!" Bentley said, clapping his hands together. "Some guards around here, unfortunately, have your knives. My scan will aid you when you come close to a guard that has one. And let me inform you that there are _definitely _some security traps you need to avoid."

Rioichi nodded. "These traps you speak of, what do they look like?"

"Ugh…" Bentley paused and scratched his head as he tried to think of a good explanation. "…They are a bright neon green. They are impossible to miss. And what ever you do, do _not _touch them!"

"Understood." Rioichi said. The ninja put away the binocucom and looked ahead. Focusing silently, he Dragon Leaped on top of his sushi bar and proceeded to take back his knives and restore his restaurant.

About a half hour later, Rioichi was able to get two of his knives back, his carving and fillet knives. So far, so good. Bentley's scan has helped him along the way, informing him that one of nearby guards would have his knife. He was almost to the back of the restaurant, where he would be able to activate his sign and finally restore the place.

He Dragon Leaped onto a statue, stealthily moving past the green security traps. Hopping down from the statue, he stopped in his tracks to observe his surroundings. Rioichi noticed that this particular room had the most guards. One boar guard was walking around with a lantern, disgusted by a rat that ran across his path. Another guard was sitting on the ground lazily looking around while the boar next to him was sleeping heavily, snoring quite loudly. There were 5 more guards on the other end of the room, talking quietly.

"Rioichi…my scan is telling me that the guard to the very left of the room has your last knife. Good luck!" Bentley's voice sounded in the earpiece in Rioichi's ear.

Twirling his bamboo cane in his hand, the ninja slowly started making his way across the room as his eyes were wide and alert. He hid behind a large stand full of plates, easily making his way behind the boar guard that was beginning to fall asleep. Rioichi smiled to himself. Everything was going as planned, and nothing has went wrong.

Yet.

Quickly, he began pick-pocketing for his knife. Money, money, more money…Rioichi sighed impatiently when he couldn't get to his knife. Normally, he wouldn't be in a rush but with a room full of guards, not to mention a small room, he wanted out of there as fast as possible.

What he didn't know was that there was a large rat walking past him. When the raccoon finally spotted his knife, he leaned forward once more to reach and grab it.

Unfortunately, the rat was startled by the sudden movement, and bit the ninja's tail.

Rioichi froze in mid-reach, eyes wide. _Ow! _He turned around sharply and spotted the rat clinging onto his tail. Growling, Rioichi swatted at the rat with his cane. But the rat refused.

"Let go!" the brown raccoon hissed quietly. Luckily, the guard didn't hear any of this so Rioichi didn't have to worry about that. Seeing that the rat wasn't letting go, this irritated the thief. A beeping noise sounded in Rioichi's ear.

"Rio? What's going on? Did you get the last knife?" It was Sly.

"I was about to, but I have a…bit of a problem." Rioichi whispered while continuing to try and get the rat to release his tail.

"What's wrong?"

"A rat bit my tail, and I can't get it to let go!"

Sly's silent laughter was heard on the other line.

"Don't laugh!" Rioichi snapped.

Suddenly, the rat let go and started to quickly run away. "Finally…" Rioichi hissed. He turned around and gasped, seeing why the rat ran off. The guard was awake now, starting to twist and turn his body to wake himself up.

The ninja did not panic. He reached and pick pocketed his last knife and in a flash he turned around and quickly started to walk away.

If only he remembered there was a stand full of fragile plates behind him.

Rioichi smacked into the stand the moment he turned his head away from the guard. Rubbing his nose painfully, his ear twitched at the sound of plates starting to wobble and fall from the shelves. His eyes widened in fear as he caught the first plate, then the second, and the third. Then, the rest of the plates started to fall and Rioichi struggled to catch each and every one of them and saving them from hitting the ground and alerting the guards. When they all seemed to have stopped falling, Rioichi was left with three balanced on his head and both arms full of delicate, porcelain plates. He glanced back at the guard, who still didn't take no notice to him as he continued to stand with his back to the raccoon.

'_He's facing the wall, why?' _Rioichi thought to himself as another plate fell and he caught it was the top of his foot without even looking. _'I need to get out of here before anything else goes wrong…'_

But when the coon sat all of the plates down on the ground ever so gently, the very last plate fell from the top shelf and shattered onto the stone ground, thanks to a rat that was climbing on the stand. The guard heard the plate shatter and he quickly turned around. "Hey!" he yelled.

Rioichi dropped the rest of the plates he was holding, not caring if they broke, and bolted to a nearby window.

When he ran across the room, he noticed how all of the boar guards were pointing at him and demanding him to stop. Rioichi's ear piece beeped again.

"What's going on? I hear yelling!" Bentley's worried voice sounded.

"The guards found me." Rioichi panted, but a small smile formed on his lips. "No worries, my friend. I'm about to jump out this window and I'll meet you-.."

An arrow flew in front of his vision, just barely missing him. It stuck into the wall, cracking the wood around it. He held his breath as he slowly looked around for the shooter.

A pure white female fox with a bright blue silk kimono stood in front of the boar guards with a powerful bow with another arrow prepared to shoot.

"I suggest you get away from that window, Cooper." the fox advised.

Rioichi smiled and let the window drop. "How nice to see you, Jade. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up." he smirked.

"I don't know how you broke out of prison. But you're going back." Jade snapped, her bright green eyes narrowing.

"If you throw me in prison, who else would you have to arrest?"

Rioichi dodged another arrow as he went to open the window again. But Jade had a very precise aim. She shot at the window lock, damaging it, and the window no longer opened.

The ninja growled in annoyance as he Dragon Leaped onto another stone statue in the back of the room, going up to the second floor.

"Don't let him get away!" Jade demanded the boar guards as the group of them charged forward after the run-away raccoon.

Rioichi continued Dragon Leaping onto the hanging lights that hung from the roof. He was still in search for another escape.

"Are you okay?" Bentley asked through the earpiece.

"I'm fine, friend." Rioichi panted as he leaped on yet another light.

"I sent Sly and Carmelita in your direction. Look for them somewhere near the entrance of your restaurant."

Rioichi nodded. Lucky for him, he was already heading for the front of the building and all he had to do was pick up the pace.

Rioichi jumped down from the sushi bar, breathing heavily. It seemed he had lost Jade and the other guards for now, and this gave him enough time to find Sly and Carmelita and get out of there.

The ninja looked everywhere. Behind the plants, inside the bar, behind the banners that hung along the walls. Sly and Carmelita were not there.

Sitting down behind a large, decorative box to stay hidden, Rioichi decided to just wait for them to show up. He lowered his hood and wiped away the sweat that drenched his fur. To entertain himself during the wait, he split his cane into two, and twirled one in his hand.

Suddenly, the sound of quick and heavy boot steps were coming closer and closer to the room in which Rioichi was hiding in. Soon, those steps were like bombs, booming with every step.

Rioichi lowered himself to the ground. It was probably Jade.

A hand was laid onto the ninja's shoulder, making him jump a little in surprise. It was Sly. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." the grey coon apologized.

"I wasn't scared." Rioichi said, lowering his ears.

Sly chuckled. "Oh yeah? What do you call it?"

"…Startled. I was startled." Rioichi replied, standing back up.

"We need to leave," Carmelita said quietly. "I hear someone coming."

"Let us be gone…" Rioichi pulled his hood back up over his head and lead the way to the entrance.

But the moment he set foot out into the open…

"Freeze…"

Jade was standing only an arms-length away from the ninja. Rioichi did as he was told and stood still, looking her in the eyes. The fox was about to slap handcuffs on him but when she seen Sly and Carmelita, she became curious.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

Sly stepped forward. "My name is Sly, and that's Carmelita." he introduced.

"I'm Jade Fox, it's nice to meet you." Jade gave a half smile. Carmelita's ears perked up. _'Could she be _my _ancestor?' _the cop wondered.

"Are you with him?" Jade asked, nodding her head towards Rioichi.

"Yes," Sly admitted. "But let me explain-"

"I'm sorry, sir. You're working with a criminal. Therefore, you are also under arrest." Jade said.

While Sly was trying to explain the situation without giving away too much information, Rioichi was looking around for a daring escape. His pointed ear started twitching when he heard a squeaking noise coming from roof. He looked up slowly and smiled when he seen that one of the ropes holding the light above them was tearing apart.

"We are innocent! Rioichi is innocent!" Sly exclaimed when Jade slapped the handcuffs on one of his wrists. But Jade paid no mind.

"Look! My name is Carmelita _Fox_!" Carmelita spoke loudly. "I'm a relative!"

Jade looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't know anyone in my family named Carmelita."

"I'm a…distant relative. See?" she showed the other fox her gold badge. "I'm also with the law."

Jade was now shocked. "Then how come you're working with a criminal?"

Carmelita didn't have time to answer when Sly pushed her out of the way as Rioichi threw one of his canes at the weak rope. It snapped and the small light came crashing down. Jade was not hit, but dust covered the area, making it hard to see.

"Let's go!" Rioichi started running for the door. Carmelita and Sly followed right behind him. They swung the doors open and zoomed out before Jade could see them leave.

Jade coughed as she waved her hand to clear the dust. Noticing that the large front door was open, and that Rioichi and the other two were gone, she yelled in annoyance. "You can't run forever, Cooper!"


End file.
